


Pedagogy

by luna_libertatis



Series: Gladnis Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambiguously GladIgNoct?, Background/Referenced Promptis, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Noctis is Present But Not A Physical Participant, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_libertatis/pseuds/luna_libertatis
Summary: pedagogy (noun):1. the function or work of a teacher2. the art or science of teaching; education; instructional methods.Noct is a little nervous about the prospect of getting physical with Prompto for the first time. He wants it to be good. Lucky for him he has dedicated retainers who are willing to provide him with a demonstration.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Gladnis Kinktober 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504970
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102
Collections: FFXV Kinkmeme





	Pedagogy

It was a pleasant Friday evening, the end of another busy week, and Gladio had come over to Noct's apartment to share dinner with him and Ignis. They were settling in in the living room to relax awhile longer before the two retainers left for the night. Well, his retainers were relaxing. Noct, on the other hand, was growing more and more anxious, thinking about Prompto coming over that weekend.

They had very recently transitioned from being “just friends” to “boyfriends,” and Prompto wasn’t there only because he had swapped shifts in order to free up the entire weekend to spend with Noct. He’d be coming over in the morning, and Noct was pretty sure —like, 99% sure— that they were going to do more than just some makeout sessions on the couch. He definitely _wanted_ to do more, and from their conversations and late-night texts he was pretty sure Prompto felt the same way, but he was also a little nervous. He just wasn't sure he'd be..._good_...and he really wanted it to be good for Prompto.

“Are you alright, Noct?” Ignis stood behind the kitchen counter, drying his hands with a dishtowel.

Noct was looking up to answer Ignis when he was suddenly smacked in the side of the head with one of his own couch pillows as Gladio chuckled: “Yeah, what crawled up your ass now, Princess?”

“_Nothing_,” Noct threw the pillow back at Gladio, who caught it in one hand, smirking.

Ignis was shaking his head fondly as he joined them. Gladio shoved the pillow between his neck and the back of the couch, settling in even deeper. “Too bad Blondie couldn’t make it tonight,” he noted.

“Yeah…” Noct sighed, pulling out his phone to check for messages at the mere mention of Prompto. There were several short texts, all saying how was looking forward to coming over in the morning, the enthusiastic words embedded in a maelstrom of emojis. He'd also sent Noct a picture of a cute dog that he had seen on his way to work, and a selfie. Noct saved the selfie, and smiled as he sent a back a quick message before pocketing his phone. “…he had to work.”

Noct looked up to see his advisor and his Shield looking at him curiously, then looking at each other, then back to him.

“What?”

“You’re banging Prompto,” Gladio pronounced.

“I am no—!”

**“You’re.”**

“Ughhh..." “Gladio!”

**“Banging.”**

"Shut _up_!" “Gladio, _really_!”

**“Prompto.”**

“Gladiolus!” Ignis hissed as Gladio leaned back into the couch and chuckled. "Noct...?"

Noct glanced through his bangs and saw Ignis regarding him kindly, his head tilted slightly in consideration, and he knew the jig was up. Noct leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. “We...we're not doing that. Yet,” he mumbled.

“Ah.”

Gladio leaned forward as well, no longer teasing but with friendly warmth. “So, how long have you guys been together?”

Noct sighed. “Couple of weeks?” He sat back up and looked over at his two oldest friends: they didn’t look upset, or disapproving, but it was still nerve-wracking to say it out loud. To make it real. Like, really-real. “It’s still pretty new, but, uh, yeah. And I know everything you’re gonna say, about my Dad, and Luna, and—“

“Noct,” Ignis interrupted him. “If I’ve taught you anything you have already formulated the counter-arguments to whatever objections you presume we have.”

“Maybe. Yeah.” Noct smirked slightly. “But, uh, the other thing is no one else knows yet except you guys and Luna.”

“Lady Lunafreya knows?” Gladio raised an eyebrow. “And she’s cool with it?”

“She considers herself our matchmaker, actually,” Noct smiled. “Long story, but, yeah, Luna’s fine. We both understand that it could get complicated down the line, but…” Noct allowed himself to trail off.

Ignis couldn't leave an issue ambiguous, though, and gently pressed: "Is this worth it?”

“Yes!” Noct was fiercely adamant. ”That’s never even—yes! Absolutely. Yes.”

Ignis reached out and put a placating hand on Noct’s shoulder. “Good. I don't disagree, I just wanted to hear it from you.” He squeezed Noct’s shoulder before letting go, and Noct nodded.

“Well, then, what’s with the face?” Gladio broke in. “Even _you_ couldn’t have screwed up a relationship this early.”

“Ha-ha. Well, _you’d_ know all about that.”

“Hey!”

“Boys…” Ignis admonished. “_Is_ there anything bothering you about your relationship, Noct?”

“No...not really...it’s stupid.” Noct sighed, knowing there was no way they were going to drop it now, so he might as well suck it up and make his slow-burn mortification complete. “So, Prompto's coming over this weekend, you know? Like...the whole weekend..." Ignis and Gladio exchanged looks but kept silent. Noct continued: "It’s just, like I said, we haven’t done much..." he waved his hand in the air, "...physical. And I know about protection and all, but I want it to be, you know…good?"

“Hey, you guys will figure that out together,” Gladio reassured him. “The first time you’ll both be nervous; the fifth time you knuckleheads will think you invented it.”

Noct laughed and self-consciously rubbed his neck. “Yeah, well, I guess...if either of you have any specific advice…?" He saw Gladio raise his eyebrows and he grumbled, "I mean, obviously, I've _seen_ stuff, but who knows if they're really enjoying it, you know?”

Gladio grunted in general agreement and the room lapsed into silence for a few moments. Ignis made a contemplative hum, drawing both Noct's and Gladio's eyes to him. “Gladiolus, are you currently seeing anyone?”

“Pfft! Nah. Been way too busy, between kicking His Highness' ass and keeping an eye on Iris.”

Noct made a rude face at his Shield that Ignis blithely ignored. “Understandable. I haven’t indulged in a liaison in quite some time, myself.”

“What are you thinking, Iggy?” Gladio could hazard a guess but didn't want his own late-night desires to be clouding his thinking. 

“Well, as Noct pointed out, popular media is not a reliable source of information on this topic for a number of reasons. But this also is not a topic that benefits from being taught in the abstract. It's too visceral, too..."

"Intimate?" Gladio supplied, and Ignis smiled.

"Exactly. So it occurs to me that —assuming all parties are amenable, of course— perhaps a demonstration is in order?”

***

A few minutes later, Noct remained where he was on the far corner of couch while Gladio shifted to the spot furthest away from him, so that Noct could have a good view of the proceedings. Gladio had stripped down to his underwear, but Ignis had only removed his belt and gloves. As he spoke he unbuttoned his shirt-cuffs and rolled up his sleeves.

“Now, I want to say at the outset, that despite what you may have seen in pornography, deep-throating is in no way a requirement for a pleasurable experience for your lover.”

“Gods, can we please just call him ‘Prompto’?“ Noct groaned.

Gladio laughed as he leaned over to lightly shove Noct’s shoulder. “Fine. _Prompto_ doesn’t want you gagging all over his cock.”

Ignis made a dubious expression and knelt on the floor in front of Gladio. “Well, in any event, that’s a lesson for another day. For now, let’s just focus on the basics.” Ignis helped Gladio to slide his boxer briefs down his legs, draping them over the arm of the couch. Gladio had started growing hard as soon as Ignis breathed a suggestion of this idea; Ignis slid his hand along the top of Gladio's thighs and looked up at Gladio as he wrapped his fingers around the rapidly hardening length, slowly stroking from base to tip. “Now, as your tutor," Ignis continued, "it is incumbent upon me to ensure a thorough understanding of the topic at hand. However, for obvious reasons, in this instance Gladio will be delivering the bulk of the lecture.”

“I’ll be delivering the bulk of someting alri—oh, fuck!” Gladio’s entire body jerked as Ignis took the head of Gladio's cock into his hot, wet mouth. He eyed Gladio with amusement and pulled his mouth off again, stroking at Gladio's hip soothingly with his free hand.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Gladio panted, “S'fine. I just wasn’t ready.”

Ignis quirked an eyebrow as he resumed stroking, rubbing the pad of his thumb through the surge of precum welling up from Gladio's slit. “Well, are you ready, _now_?” Gladio nodded and Ignis shifted on his knees so that he could kneel up higher, his arms both resting on Gladio’s powerful thighs. “Good. Now make sure you describe to our student what I’m doing to you, how it feels…”

Gladio cut his eyes over to Noct, briefly, long enough to see that he was paying rapt attention to what Ignis was doing. And what Ignis was doing was slowly swallowing down every inch of Gladio that he could, pulling back up to lap at the head and then easing down again, firmly stroking the last few inches towards the base with his hand. 

"Uhhh...okaaay...see how he's using...his hand? At the bottom? ...Do...do that if you can't reach...it's good...it's so _fuckin'_ good, Iggy...just....yeah..." As Ignis bobbed and lapped at Gladio's cock, the wet sounds filling the room, Gladio’s narration fell off sharply, to Noct's annoyance.

"Uh...Big Guy?"

"...yeah...?"

"How's it goin' over there?"

"S'good...so _fucking_ good..."

“Well, I’m not going to learn much if you can’t be more articulate,” Noct frowned. “Ignis. Suck his cock less good.”

“Hey, fuck you!” Gladio squawked indignantly.

“Less _well_, Highness,” Ignis crooned as he let Gladio’s cock slide out of his mouth.

“Are you serious?!” Gladio hissed.

“This _is_ supposed to be an educational experience.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t nut to The Elements of Style.”

Ignis smirked. “I’m more of a Robert’s Rules of Order man, myself.”

“Yeah, I bet you fuckin’ are.” There was a rumble of affection in Gladio’s voice, as he flexed his foot to rub against Ignis’ calf. The warmth in Gladio's gaze sparked a more intimate heat in Ignis' blood, one that he wanted to ask Gladio to help him explore. Later.

"Uh, guys?" Noct broke in, "Is this still sex?"

"It will be, momentarily," Ignis shook himself out of their moment and gently rubbed Gladio’s thigh. “Assuming you're alright to continue?”

Gladio nodded. “I'm good.”

“Highness?” Ignis looked over to where Noct was sitting crosslegged in the corner of the couch, a pillow now firmly ensconced on his lap.

“Yep! All good, Specs!”

“Very well," he cleared his throat, "Now, as you can see, enthusiasm and attentiveness go a long way. Another thing you can try is alternating the speed of your strokes and the firmness of your grip." Ignis started to stroke Gladio again, illustrating what he meant as he alternately sped up, or slowed down, or added a twist of the wrist here and there. "This can be pleasurable in and of itself, but it can also help you learn your partner’s particular tastes. Pay attention to how he reacts: the noises he makes, the tension in his thighs, where he puts his hands…”

Ignis watched how Gladio was trying to regulate his breathing, closing his eyes, clenching and unclenching his hands into the couch cushions. Seeing Gladio try to maintain control sent a wicked spike of desire surging through him. Now he not only wanted to make Gladio come, he wanted to see him _wrecked_.

It would be a good teachable moment.

Ignis made his stroke firm, and slow, easing up Gladio's shaft and coaxing out a fresh surge of precum. “Look at you, getting all wet for me, ” he breathed, letting the words ghost over the hot, slick skin. Gladio choked back a whimper. “Have you thought about this before, hmm? Late nights, alone under your sheets, musing about me getting on my knees for you?”

“Yeah…” Gladio breathed, almost against his will. "Oh, gods, Iggy..."

As Gladio looked down at him, Ignis felt that intimate heat building up again. He shook himself out of it with a smile. "Well, let's see if you can be a bit more descriptive this time," he said before chasing his fist down Gladio's cock with his lips and tongue. 

“Fuck," Gladio groaned. He felt a sharp pinch on his inner thigh. “Ow! OK! OK! I’m doing it!" Gladio tried desperately to form thoughts. "I can do this! Uh…fuck!...Ok, uh…he’s sucking and—ah fuck. _Fuck_, Iggy! …there’s…a thing? With…his tongue. He’s doing a thing with his tongue?”

Ignis pulled his mouth away from Gladio again. “Appalling…” he drawled, looking at Gladio over his glasses and rubbing the head of Gladio’s cock back and forth across his glistening lower lip. Gladio knew that he would never again be able to see his best friend absentmindedly tapping a pen against his lip without publicly disgracing himself.

“But no matter. You’re going to come for me in the next minute or two, and a decision needs to be made.” Ignis ducked his head down and licked up Gladio’s shaft from the base, gently flicking the tip of his tongue against the slit as he continued slowly stroking. “Pragmatically, the best options are for you to come down my throat or onto my face, _although…_if you could stand it for me to take my hands off you for a moment I could remove this shirt, and that opens up so many possibilities. What do you think, Gladio?”

Gladio moaned helplessly: “I _can’t_ think. I don’t _care._ Do whatever you want…”

“Hmm. Noct?” Ignis turned and looked at Noct. He was flushed, a death grip on the pillow in his lap, and his gaze was flitting back and forth between Gladio’s cock and Ignis’ lips. “_Noctis_.” Noct sat up straight and looked at Ignis properly. “Tell your Shield where you want him to come.”

Gladio let out a noise that sounded mostly like a sob, and Noct squirmed. “Face," he mumbled. Ignis regarded him cooly and tilted his head to indicate Gladio, so Noct turned to him and ordered: "On his face, where I can see it.”

“Excellent choice, Highness.” Ignis took off his glasses and reached behind himself to set them safely on the coffee table before drawing one of Gladio’s hands to grip the base of his own shaft. “When you get close," he said, his voice pitched low, "you’re going to pull your cock out of my mouth and spend yourself all over my face, as your liege instructed.” He reached out and caressed Gladio’s balls, feeling how heavy they lay on his fingers. "And you’re so ready, so _full_...you’re going to make me _filthy_, aren’t you?”

“You’re killing me,” Gladio whimpered, “I swear, you’re actually trying to kill me…”

Ignis chuckled and resumed his ‘instructor voice,’ directing his words back to Noct: “When you sense your lover getting close, you should try to stay with the rhythm you're using until he climaxes. Increasing in speed is natural but slowing down or suddenly switching to a new technique might pull him back from the brink, and then you have to work him up all over again. Which can be a _delightful _exercise..." he grinned wickedly up at Gladio, who looked at him in unabashed dismay. "...but that's not on the lesson plan for today…” 

Ignis leaned forward and swirled his tongue all around the head of Gladio’s cock, then mouthed down the shaft in a series of wet, sloppy kisses. He started stroking again as he sucked, twisting his wrist at the top of each stroke, making everything wet and slick. 

“Iggy…_Iggy_…” The fingers that had been teasing Gladio’s balls shifted, and Ignis pressed the pads of his fingers firmly into the soft patch of skin just behind them. Gladio growled and suddenly reached forward to card his fingers into Ignis’ hair; Ignis moaned and opened his eyes, looking up at Gladio with an expression of pure want as Gladio’s cries grew even more breathless: "Look at you...you fuckin' want it?...Gods, Iggy! Fuck, oh, _fuck_! Babe, I’m gonna…I’m gonna come..."

Ignis moaned louder, and sat up straighter, as Gladio's grip on his hair tightened a fraction. He tugged Ignis off of his cock by the grip in his hair and stood up from the couch, practically straddling Ignis where he knelt up on the floor. Ignis flung one hand behind him to brace against the floor and keep from toppling over as he arched his back. He closed his eyes, and as the first streak of warmth landed across his cheek —in concert with a broken cry from Gladio— he gasped in pleasure, allowing the next pulse, which coated his lips, to drip onto his tongue. Gladio groaned as two weaker surges of cum fell across Ignis’ face and then started languidly rubbing his sensitive cockhead through the mess he’d made. Ignis opened his eyes again and found Gladio looking at him with nothing less than sheer awe.

“Fuck!” Gladio breathed, squeezing his eyes shut again, “I gotta sit down.” Ignis huffed a laugh as they shifted position just enough so Gladio could ease back down onto the couch. Ignis rocked side to side slightly, growing aware of the fact that his lower legs were starting to fall asleep, when Gladio reached forward and cupped the cleaner side of his face. “C’mere.” Ignis saw that Gladio had grabbed his boxer briefs from the arm of the couch and had wrapped the fabric from the leg around his other fingers. Trembling slightly, Ignis closed his eyes again as Gladio slowly, gently wiped across his cheek, his lips, and chin, cleaning up the worst of the mess. The hand that was cradling his cheek shifted so that Gladio could run his thumb over Ignis’ swollen lips. Ignis pressed them forward in the barest approximation of a kiss but knew Gladio had felt it when he gently pressed back with the pad of his thumb.

***

While Ignis retreated to the bathroom to “freshen up,” Gladio tugged his pants back on and shoved the soiled pair of underwear into the depths of an interior pocket of his jacket, to be dealt with later. Noct still had a pillow in his lap and a flush high on his cheeks, but he was looking at his phone again when Gladio looked over at him.

“Everything ok?” he asked as he re-buckled his belt.

Noct looked up at him and smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, no, everything’s cool.”

"Well, I hope all that was useful to you.”

"Yeah, it sounded like a real noble sacrifice you were making over there," Noct rolled his eyes. "But, seriously...I mean, sure, it was a _little_ weird, ‘cause I know you guys and all, but that also made it more..._normal_? If that makes sense? Less intimidating, I guess."

Gladio nodded. "Well, do me a favor? When you come up for air sometime this weekend, text that to Iggy a few times to mitigate his delayed-reaction meltdown about traumatizing you for life or whatever."

Noct gave him a lazy salute. "Can do."

Gladio looked up to see Ignis leaning in the bathroom doorway, looking at him with a soft smile as he listened to their exchange. Stepping into the living room he said: “I take it that you’ll want some privacy this weekend, Highness?”

“Yeah, Prompto and I will clear out those leftovers, or order in. Thanks, Specs.”

“Good. Well, I think Gladio and I should just get out of your hair, then.”

Noct got up and followed them to the entryway where they said their goodbyes as Ignis and Gladio slipped back into their shoes.

“But if you need anything...”

Noct waved Ignis off. “I know, I know.”

Gladio opened the door and gestured for Ignis to step out into the hall ahead of him as he turned back to Noct. “Your Monday training session is still on, so if your back starts bugging you, tell Blondie to just hop on top for a while.”

“Thanks, BYE!” Noct yelled as Ignis grabbed Gladio by the belt-loop and tugged him out the door.

“Stay hydrated!” Gladio laughed as the door slammed behind them.

Ignis released his hold on Gladio, who turned to grin at him. Ignis smiled and looked away as he fiddled with his gloves and nudged his glasses back into place. “Shall we?”

They walked toward the elevator, Gladio stealing little glances at Ignis out of the corner of his eye. "You alright?"

"Fine. You?"

"Iggy, I'm fantastic." Gladio laughed. “Didn’t think you were in the bathroom long enough to, uh, handle everything, though?”

Ignis looked away and blushed a little. “Yes, well, I thought a quicker exit would be more graceful,” he chuckled. “Anything else can wait.”

They stepped into the private elevator, which was dedicated to Noct’s floor and only traveled between there and a semi-concealed door in the parking garage. As the doors shut, Ignis pressed the button to send the elevator down. A couple of seconds ticked by as they both faced the doors in companionable silence. Then Gladio cleared his throat and said, in a serious tone: “So. Here’s the thing.”

Ignis inhaled sharply through his nose and glanced over at him with trepidation. In an instant he worried that Gladio was actually _not_ fine, and had been waiting until out of earshot of Noctis to say so, and that it was all his fault, and--

“These elevators,” Gladio continued, “have top-of-the line security cameras.”

“...yes...?” Ignis’ heart was still hammering in his chest but he was also baffled as to where this conversation was heading.

“They record absolutely everything. Visual, at least, not audio,” Gladio looked over at Ignis. “And that is the _only_ reason why I’m not pressing you up against that wall and kissing you so deep and so good that you forget other men even _exist_.” He looked back toward the front of the elevator. “Just so you know.”

“Oh,” Ignis voice cracked as his mind scrambled to catch up with what he’d just heard. He also resumed looking forward as he cleared his throat. “'_Well_.'”

“Hmm?” Gladio cut his eyes over to see the side of Ignis' mouth curved into the barest hint of a smirk.

“Kissing me so _well_ that I forget other men even exist.”

“Ramuh’s breath...” Gladio looked upward and shook his head, before continuing in his usual, friendly tone: “So, it sounds like you’ve got the weekend off."

"Mmm, it does. Any ideas as to how I should spend it?”

“I may have a few...”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened up.

“Well,” Ignis said, turning to Gladio with a brilliant smile, “feel free to share with the class.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Kinkmeme: “Live Sex Demonstration. Noct admits that he and Prompto are planning to have sex for the first time soon. Ignis and/or Gladio decide the sensible way to educate the couple is to do a live sex demonstration...._


End file.
